Her Lord
by Selina Novella
Summary: Ginevra never forgot him, serpents hiss their lullaby to her as she waits for her Lord. And being a great Lord, he came.


**Her Lord**

**by Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**

The true story of Ginerva Weasley and her Lord.

She'd never forgotten him. How could she? He put his soul into her. Of course she pretends she has. If there was one thing he taught her, it was the power of fear. And if people knew, they would fear her. Fear is dangerous. Ginny knows this. So she took her hot chocolate and her mothers worries and pretended she remembered nothing, keeping her occlumancy walls locked up tight. Dumbledore is an occlumancer, Tom had told her and she would remember it.

The summer is spent in Egypt, her family being over protective, can't have Ginny see anything scary, as though anything could compare to what she's seen and done. Fools. While they're off exploring tombs, she's surrounded by serpents, both inside and out, they're drawn to her: vipers, cobras and asps curl around her at night, their hisses lulling her to sleep, they're gone by the time her mother comes to wake her, hisses echoing in her ears.

No one notices anything wrong with her behavior. They're all worried about His murderer. Ginny doesn't care. Sirius Black can have the boy wonder if he wants, she is content not to be noticed. Her days are spent in a bubble, classes and homework easily completed, Tom's memories are helpful here. Serpents continue to blanket her in their embrace, adders, grass snakes and smooth snakes from outside, various Slytherins pets, they all swarm around her, writhing, seducing her with their coils. Snape is smarter then the rest. She notices his stare but her walls hold firm. The boggart almost proves to be something of a problem. She had been wandering and come across the werewolf wrestling with a trunk and it had sprung open before her, and turned into Tom, his dark hair and flashing blue eyes staring at her, and hissing in parseltongue, demanding to know why she betrayed him. The werewolf quickly intervenes, his full moon taking Tom away again. It's pathetically easy to get away with what her boggart was, had The Boy been there questions would have been raised. The year passes and she remains alone.

The quidditch cup is annoying and loud. She's dragged from Toms servants. Her brothers mean to protect her. Idiots. Those amateurs know nothing of true dark magic. Parseltongue magic, untraceable, untouchable, as deadly as the Basilisks bite. Her darling Basilisk. Potter has been chosen as Tri-wizard champion. and the Auror has His touch on him. His Mark. It takes very little to get what she wants from the man. Now all it takes is patience. Her Lord knows of her existence. He wants her to wait. Angry hisses fill the air, she can take far better care of her Master then that fool Wormtail, her companions reacting to her anger. But wait she does. Watches as the boy fights a dragon, stupid boy doesn't even try to use his gift with the beast, dragons are close enough to serpents to understand parseltongue. She watches uncaring as her brother and the mudblood are saved from the lake. She had expected better of Krum than the mudblood. Pity. The Yule Ball is amusing. She went with Longbottom, knowing if she didn't Potter would eventually run out of options and ask her. Fool, he doesn't see what her Lord saw. She dances like the snake she is, Longbottom is out of his depth. The Slytherins notice. Malfoy asks her to dance. Tries to see what makes her tick with words as clumsy as Longbottoms dancing. She easily puts him off the scent. Finally the time has come. The third task. Crouch gives her a portkey tied to the cup, under her robes she wears the robes He loved. Green and dark, sensual and rich. Silver and black serpents decorate the trim, her ears, slender neck, fingers and hair. Her hair which she lovingly put in the style of a pureblood engaged. Several of her bed mates accompany her. The moment comes. A tug at her navel. And then she is there, beside the cauldron, the Hufflepuff and Potter staring at her in confusion.

Then Wormtail comes, her Lord in his arms. He passes the bundle to her and she cradles him, her adoration shines in her madness filled eyes. Her Lord looks at her and smiles, razor sharp teeth which could tear her so wonderfully. "Kill the spare." he hisses and the Hufflepuff is gone. Potter is so confused, lost little lamb, this is so much fun! He cries out to her, asking her what was going on. "My wedding!" she responds rapturously, and her Lords hands caresses her cheek. Potter is tied to the gravestone of her soon to be father-in-law. Wormtail gathers the bone, and cuts the boy. And then it is Ginny's turn. She carefully balances her Lord in her arms, and takes the knife, Slytherin's knife, and cuts through sinew, tendon and bone, her right hand. "I willingly give my right hand as I shall become my Lords right hand, his wife and servant." then she places her Lord in the cauldron and waits, her pureblood flowing from her arm, she does not feel pain, only elation. She begins to chant, the parseltongue slides from her tongue with ease, her blood colored hair streams about her sinuously, the serpents join her chant, and darkness slithers to the cauldron, summoned by her call, surrounding her Lord, changing his form, bringing back what should have been hers since she was 11.

He rises from the cauldron, his body pale and shiny like a new snakes skin. His eyes open and find her. Wormtail robes him as she bows before him, before her husband, her occlumancy shields lowered, fully baring herself for his approval. And she finds it. He lifts her face, his mouth forms a cruel smile, and a soft hiss crosses his lips. "You may kiss the bride." and then his mouth is crushing hers, his tongue slithering into her mouth and her moans fill the air already full of the scent of her arousal. And then he pulls away. "My loyal wife." he hisses and she writhes with pleasure at his words, and he takes his wand from Wormtail and with a wave her hair is free from it's previous confines, as befitting the wife of a lord. Her Lord. He turns to Wormtail and summons his servants, cowards who have not a tenth of his power.

He is so forgiving of them, she does not understand why, but it is not for her to question. Her loyalty does not waver. And then Lucius notices her, and his eyes widen and Ginny can not help but laugh. The fool questions her Lord. "Ah, Lucius, I would like to introduce you to my most loyal servant. My wife, Lady Ginerva Slytherin." And he walks to her and takes her wrist to his mouth stemming the tide of pure blood with his tongue, before waving his wand and hissing an incantation, her hand his restored, silver swirls to form a new one, and around her ring finger, the right one as a pureblood marriage should have, a ring forms, gold with a black stone, "To symbolize my trust." he hisses to her and she can feel him in the ring and she bows and kisses his hand, overcome with love.

And then he allows her the greatest privilege of all. "You have yet to notice our guest. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. You all believed he defeated me. You abandoned me, left me a wandering spirit, barely alive. But now, I am alive. Originally, I planned to kill him. But I've decided to allow Ginerva that honor." The knife is cold and hungry in her steady hands as she walks to the grave stone. The Boy pleads for his life, for her to wake up, and the serpents hiss laughter at him. As she cuts his throat she whispers "I am fear now." and then she rejoins her Lord, her Master, her Husband, and the serpents hiss their pleasure as they fill their wedding bed, husband and wife cocooned together, the world at their feet.

**AN - Re-edited for grammar errors. It's about time I did so. I don't ****own Harry Potter, please don't sue me! If you liked this one you should go read my fic - Ginevra in Darkness, it's another Mad/Dark Ginny story. :)**


End file.
